Last Chance
by keotey1228
Summary: When it seems like everyone over the age of 18 disapears, the kids of the world have to live on their own. What does Kim and Jack do when they know that when everyone turns 18, the human race will be gone forever? Will they try and keep the human race alive by doing something the both of them might regret..?
1. Chapter 1

Waking up and getting out of bed: normal. Eating breakfast once up: normal. Going into parents' room: normal. Finding them gone… not so normal.

Jack Anderson always knew that his dad was at work, as he should be. But his mom was always home.

He just thought that she might have gone to the store, for whatever reason she had to buy things at 7 in the morning.

He looked in the garage, and surprisingly found that her car was still there.

'Maybe she walked?'

'Yeah, 'cause she's gonna walk two miles down the four-lane road to get some pancakes.' His conscious said to him.

'Well, where do you think she went?' He yelled at it.

"I'm talking to my conscious… wow…" He took out his cell phone and called her, but immediately found that what he got was not the usual, 'Hi. I'm not here right now. Please don't call back. If I didn't answer the phone… that probably means that I hate you and want to ignore you. If this is Jack, don't forget your pants!'

It was more like a, 'This number could not be reached. Please try again later. Goodbye.' By some recording.

He called his dad and the same recording played.

"Freaky…" He assumed the worst and walked back into his parent's room. The bed was left made, but with small lumps where two people should have layed. As if they simply disappeared.

"Psh… no." He laughed. The more he denied it, the more he started to believe it.

He grabbed his backpack and ran out the door, leaving a note for his parents to text him when they got it.

The outside world seemed different, though. Quieter than normal. No tree cutters cutting, no parents screaming, and no cars either.

As if the world has just disappeared.

He walked down the silent street, only sounds coming from the wind blowing on the trees.

"Too freaky…" He looked at the house next to him, which lived his secret crush: Kim.

"Kim?" He knocked on the door, one hand on his backpack straps. About two minutes later, nothing happened.

'Please… not her too.' He heard unlocking, and jumped back as Kim walked out with a bat in hand.

She sighed dramatically and dropped the bat, running up to hug me. She squeezed and started talking really fast.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… slow down. Tell me what's up." She took a deep breath.

"My parents are gone. Lamey, too." Lamey is her sister. Her actual name is Laney, as if Kim would ever use it.

"Mine too." I said, afraid of what might have happened.

"Laney's gone?" I asked. Kim opened her eyes in and, 'Yu duh' way.

"I think I know what's going on." I whispered and turned and walked down her drive.

"What?"

"My parents are gone… Kim's are… no cell phone connection… Laney… she's 18…"

"What are you talking about?" Kim screamed, turning me around, abruptly.

"Let go, then I'll tell you." She slowly put me down, and I brushed invisible dust off my shirt.

"My parents are gone, yours are too. I tried to call both of them, only a recording. Laney is 18. All of them are over 18. Thinking of something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kim rolled her eyes and frowned.

"Get over it! That's not what this is about!" She tried to knock some sense into me, mentally.

"But it would make sense. My parents…"

"No."

"Your parents…"

"No."

"Laney…"

"No."

"I can't contact them…"

"No."

"The neighborhood is quiet…"

"No."

"They're all over the age of 18…"

"No."

"Would you listen?" I screamed at her.

"No!"

"Everyone 18 and up has vanished!"

**I wanted to make this better, but this is what it came to. Is a continued story. Sorry but the updates won't be frequent. This is a plot-bunny. Nagging me since last year. We did this teenage world thing in World Cultures, which is like Social Studies for those of you who don't know, and this is where it came from. The project was about everyone over the age of 18 has vanished, and we had to be able to set rules, find a leader, and POOF! This idea popped into my head. Right where it says:**

"**My parents are gone, yours are too. I tried to call both of them, only a recording. Laney is 18. All of them are over 18. Thinking of something?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Kim rolled her eyes and frowned.**

"**Get over it! That's not what this is about!"**

**They studied it in class, too. Jack was bringing it up and Kim is saying that it can't happen.**

**By the way, I wanted to put this in here really badly. R.I.P. TO THOSE ON THE TITANIC! Let's hope those souls got into heaven and are doing great up there or in the afterlife, or whatever could have happened to them.**


	2. Chapter 2

"No, Jack," Kim said. Walking towards their bus stop.

"But it would make sense!" Jack yelled at her.

"Just because we studied Teenage World in class, where we had to make rules and decide how the leader would be determined because everyone over the age of 18 disappeared, doesn't mean that this is the same."

"But it would make sense," Jack tried to reason, completely ignoring her. "Please tell me that it makes sense."

"I doesn't!" I spun on him. "Would you do me a big favor, and shut up."

"Kim…"

"No, Jack," I said, getting in his face. "My parents probably went to breakfast. It is…" I checked my watch.

"Kim…"

"7:07," I looked back at him. "And Lamey probably went to her boyfriends house. Always does. Just not this early…" I trailed off and began to walk again.

"But Kim…"

"Your parents…" I thought about it for a second. "Dad's at work and mom's at the store buying some pancakes or something."

I waited for Jack to try to interrupt but he didn't. I looked back and found he had frozen. His head tilted and one of his eyebrows were raised.

"What?"

"I said…" He started, then changed his mind. "Never mind. But Kim…"

"What, Jack?" I asked. "What is so important that you have the need to say it?"

"Have you noticed that the whole world seems quiet?" He turned in a circle. "No sounds."

I looked around and noticed for the first time that something he said was true. "Okay, so…"

"It would only make sense that the over-18s disappeared."

"How could that even happen," I looked at him over my shoulder. "Oh great god of I-know-everything, please tell me."

"How should I know," He shrugged, and jogged to be next to her. "See this?" He pulled out his phone and it had three texts all from this morning."

Jerry: Yo, my mom's ditched me. Gotta ride?

Eddie: u and kim takin the bus? meet u there

Milton: I can't find my dad. He usually leaves a note, but he didn't. Walked outside and noticed something strange. Nothing.

Jack looked up at me and smirked. "Oh, that means nothing." I started to walk again.

"You can't tell me that that doesn't make you suspicious."

"Well," I racked my brain for something smart to say. "Jerry's mom could've gone to the store too? Eddie didn't say that anything was weird. Milton…"

Leave it to Milton to notice things. Get suspicious.

"Exactly."

"Hey guys!" Eddie walked over to them. "Have you noticed something strange?"

Jack looked at me with a look like: _Haha. _

"Like what?" I asked.

"Oh come on!" He said. "You can't tell me you haven't noticed that the world is like dead-silent?"

"That's what I said," Jack crossed his arms. "But Kim won't believe me."

"Well," I said. "Maybe it's a holiday?"

"Yeah, Kim," Jack laughed. "A silent-game holiday where everyone has to participate."

"We haven't heard of anything like that." Eddie added.

"Maybe it's for adults."

"Right."

"Maybe it's a prank or something?"

"Yeah, one that everyone plays a part in but us."

"Hey, guys?" Jack asked.

"What?" Eddie and I yelled in unison.

"Isn't the bus driver usually early?"

I looked at my watch, and noticed that it was already 7:23. Bus usually picks us up around 7:20.

"He _always _is."

**Didn't know where to go with this. But I know what going to happen maybe next chapter or the next. Not sure yet. This is just a filler, kinda explaining the whole thing. 'Cause you guys are confused on how they know this stuff, and stuff. I had to explain before moving on with the story.**


	3. Chapter 3

1 minute later, I punched Jack and told him to stop being so paranoid.

5 minutes later, he looked at me and smirked. I punched him a second time.

10 minutes later, he sighed, and he got punched a third time.

10 minutes and 4 seconds later Jack screamed at me to stop punching him.

15 minutes later I got bored and punched Jack just for the heck of it.

20 minutes later, we were late for school.

I lost it. "Okay! I believe you!" I stood up abruptly and screamed at Jack.

"About what?" He asked, almost too innocently.

"That you were right and everyone over the age of 18 has disappeared, just like in our assignment." I gritted my teeth. "And if you don't want to get punched a fourth time, I suggest you never try and pretend to be innocent.

We stood in silence for a long time before I noticed that Jack and I weren't the only ones at the bus stop. I grabbed Jack's arm and pulled him away to talk in private.

"Kids." I said to him. He looked at me confused, so I explained a little more. "Little kids who need parents. If theirs are gone, they need someone to care for them."

He starred and then closed his eyes and mouthed the numbers one through ten. He opened his eyes and sighed. "And you suggest we do what?"

I smiled. "I was hoping you would ask."


	4. Chapter 4

We had sat on the curb for about 20 more minutes before we gave up and walked to school.  
I was ignoring Jack now, and he knew it. He hadn't talked since I had yelled at him.

When he school was in view, I had already begun to sweat. My clothes felt slightly damp and I felt slightly uncomfortable.

The entire school was littered with kids. All of them we outside, talking to other people or freaking out by themselves.

The doors were locked, and no one could get inside.

It was loud, crowded, and it made me slightly irritated.

Where were the adults?

One small child came up to me and began to pull on my shirt.

"Oh, hello," I forced a smile at her. "What are you doing at the High school? Shouldn't you be in elementary school?"

She shook her head and wiped her eyes. "My sister was walking me to school because mommy wasn't home. She saw the people outside and I got lost."

I kneeled down and looked her in the eyes. They were a startling grey color. Familiar, yes, but I couldn't place from where.

"Lily."

"You're Haley's sister, aren't you?" I recognized her eyes.

Her 17 year old sister, Haley, was a senior this year. She was on the cheer squad.

Lily nodded and resisted the urge to stick her thumb in her mouth.

"Well, Lily, my names Kim," I stood up. She reached get arms up and grabbed at the air. I took this as a, pick me up, gesture.

I picked her up under the arms and set her on my hip. "Let's see if we can did your sister."

**If you've noticed, these chapters are a bunch shorter than what I usually write on all my other stories. Ranging from 2, 3, 4, and the greatest might have been about 8 pages on Word.**

**I purposely am making short.**

**Please bear with me.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I have no excuse (that I can explain easily) for not updating most of my stories in… how long? The story I have updated the least, was about a year ago. So be lucky that wasn't you. **

**I'm sorry, again. Please bear with me. Any suggestions, feel free to review them.**

Lily had jumped off of me once we saw her sister. Haley bent down and picked her up. She started to fuss over the little girl, and she giggled. I smiled and joined them.

"Hey, Haley," I gave her a quick hug of recognition and she hugged back.

"Kim!" She smiled, but still looked a little frazzled. "How are you? What's going on? I can't find my parents anywhere! And Katie! I think she ditched me…"

Lily turned her head to look at me as we began to talk. She started to try and grab my hair as I talked, but I kept going. "How old is Katie? Isn't she 18..?"

Haley nodded, and kept looking around. Lily started to rub my hair against her face and giggled. I smiled and laughed along. "Hey, Kim?"

"Yeah..?" I looked up to Haley and made Lily let go.

"Can you watch Lily while I go try and talk to people? Maybe get them to calm down..?"

"Because you're a peacemaker, and you think everyone will listen to you?"

"Don't they always..?" She raised an eyebrow and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes…" I grabbed Lily from Haley and she began to snuggle into my hair.

"Thanks, Kim! I owe you one!" She started to head toward a small group.

"You owe me way more than one!" I called back. I looked back down to Lily and saw her sucking her thumb. I started to brush her straight black hair with my hand.

I turned around and started to look at all the people I knew. Everyone was in their small group, talking to each other. Some were frantic, and some didn't even seem to care. Or didn't even notice enough to care.

I started to walk to each group, and began talking with them. Everyone knew me. None of them really hated me. A couple even gave me a hug and started to fuss over how "cute" Lily was.

I asked each group the standard question: "Do you know what's going on?"

The girl, who looked like the leader of their small group because she stood in the middle of the three shook her head. They were somewhat short. Probably freshman.

I studied the middle girl. She was rubbing her head in a frantic way, trying to get it to stop being stringy. It was wet, probably from the shower.

The girl to her right, had the same hair color, but it was straighter. It looked a lot neater, because it wasn't sticking up. Through her glasses, her greenish eyes looked around, frantically. She wasn't focusing on me.

The girl on the left has very curly orange-ish hair. Looked like it had moose. She looked like the only one of their group who wasn't frantic. She looked a bit worried, but she smiled at me cautiously.

"Well, I'm not EXACTLY sure what happened. But, have you noticed how the adults have kind of, ya know… gone missing..?"

The two girls on the outside nodded, but the girl in the middle scrunched her eyebrows. I decided to explain it. "Well, my friend has a theory. Not a very logical one, I know that. But I guess it's a good explanation, even if it's probably not true."

The girl in the middle started to study me as I started to explain about Jack's theory. She didn't look at me like she wanted to kill me. Or harm me in any way. Just more of a look that seemed like she didn't want to talk to me.

"… and so that's why my friend thinks that everyone over 18 has disappeared." The girl of the right smiled and laugh like it was a pretty funny thing. The girl on the left laughed a little. I joined in so it wouldn't get awkward, but the girl in the middle just stood there.

I carefully studied the girl closer without making it look like I was. I saw her arm slowly move the girl of the left, where she elbowed her slightly. The girl with glasses kept laughing to make it seem unnoticeable, but I saw a bit of worry in her eyes. I saw her get closer to the middle girl, and proceeded to slowly touch her hand to the middle of her back.

The girl in the middle breathed deeply and seemed to slightly calm at the touch. She nodded as the girl looked to her.

To make it look like I wasn't watching, I turned to the girl on the right and asked her, her name. "Hey, I'm Fran. And you can call me Fran."

She smiled and held a hand. I smiled and took it. "Kim."

I started a small conversation with her, but noticed how the girl with glasses tried to keep the middle girl calm. She leaned in and whispered something in her ear. The middle girl seemed to consider it, and then nodded. They both sat down on the curb and glasses girl took middle's girl's backpack.

She pulled out a brush, and took the hair tie off of her wrist. The middle girl turned towards me and glasses girl started to brush her hair. The middle girl locked eyes with me, and I didn't even notice that the orange-haired girl left until the brushed past to my arm to walk over to another group.

I stared into the deep blue eyes of the girl, and she stared at me back. The girl with glasses started to braid her hair into a fishtail. I sat down behind her and started to talk to her as she started to braid.

"So, what's your name?"

"Marina." She tapped the girl's left shoulder and she reached up to grab the bit of hair from Marina.

"That's pretty. I'm Kim," I smiled, but realized she wasn't looking at me. I raised my voice a bit before asking the other girl the same question.

She tensed a bit, and didn't answer.

Marina glanced over her shoulder to give me a look that clearly said, _please don't mention it._ She smiled a fake smile and gave a small chuckle. "Kai doesn't like to talk much."

I nodded and tried to keep up a conversation, but I realized that everything I brought up got shot down immediately. "When did you guys meet?"

Marina paused for second before starting again. "When we born."

"You guys were born on the same day..?" I raised an eyebrow.

"I would hope so. We are twins…" My eyes widened. I got up and moved to look at them both. Marina stopped braiding and looked at me with a friendly smirk. But her sister, Kai, was looking down. Marina seemed to notice, as she reached across the shoulder in front of her and tapped the bottom of Kai's chin.

Kai slowly looked up and looked at me unfocused. After a few moments, her eyes finally seemed to lock onto mine, but it looked like she was struggling to hold her gaze.

I focused on that for a second, but decided to move on. I couldn't tell many similarities between the two, mainly because they have different color eyes. Marina had a deep green, but Kai had a deep blue. The color was similar, but seemed as though they were different shades.

They had the same cheekbones and same face structure. Even though Marina had glasses, they looked alike. They had the same hair color, but Kai's seemed a little bit more straggled. The only difference I could really see between their faces was a pretty large scar going from the top of Kai forehead, across her left eyelid, and down to just below her ear. It didn't look new, but it didn't look like it was years old.

I nodded. "I see it." I smiled and Marina smiled back. She continued to braid Kai's hair and I said goodbye. I walked to another group slowly, thinking the two girls. I wondered if Kai had some kind of mental disability. She was afraid, she wouldn't talk to me, she seemed to only be calmed down by her sister's touch.

Then I realized that she might have a physical disability too. Her eyes were much unfocused, and she had the large scar across her face. I kept thinking about this until I realized that Lily was no longer with me. I almost screamed when I heard a voice from behind me.

"I believe this belongs to you." I turned to see Jack with Lily on his shoulders. I smiled and sighed, relieved. I walked over to them and reached my arms up to Lily. She lifted her arms up and I picked her off of Jack's shoulders. She giggled and began to play with my hair and I sat her on my hip.

"Thank. You." Jack raised her hands in a hold-your-applause way. "So, what's new?"

He shrugged and looked behind him. He pointed to the group of guys sitting down at the tables. "I talked to them. One said that his parents went to a party last night. Left him alone and never came home."

He pointed to the tall guy. "He said that his mom wasn't home when he woke up this morning. He called his dad's home, but he wouldn't answer."

He gestured to the whole group. "They all have similar stories."

I nodded. "What's new, with you?"

I thought for second before shrugging. "Same…"

"You seem hesitant."

"You seem to know me better than I'm comfortable with." I smirked.

He shrugged and smiled. "So, about my theory…"

"I will believe you, if…"

He looked taken aback. "If..?"

"If we go to a place that normally adults would be, and they're not there, I MIGHT believe you."

He thought about it for a second and looked around at the kids. Then the school.

"I guess we're not having school today… let's go."

I grabbed his arm. "I decide where we go."

"Fine." He rolled his eyes. "Where will we go, your highness?"

I rolled my eyes back. "Back when we did the Teenage World thing, we all had to make leaders and decide on laws." I looked down at Lily. "I have an idea of what we have to do."

**Was this better than my others? Was it worse..? I'm not sure. This is my first romance fic. It doesn't see, like a romance fic does it? No. No it doesn't**

**It will turn into one. Trust me. These first few chapters are like a prologue to the whole romance part of this. It's kinda going to start being romancey in the next chapter. Some stuff will start to get exciting in the next few.**

**Oh! I almost forgot. I'm gonna need some OCs. Not anything specific. I just need a name and a description of what they look like. And maybe a short bio. Really short bio. Maybe a few words. You can use your name or make up a name. And for what they look like, you can describe what they look like, or you can put a link of a picture of your character. And don't say something like, "Always gets caught cheating on his girlfriends", or "got caught once in bed with a guy" or something old like that. Make them somewhere between the age of 11- like, infant. **

**Kay, thanks!**

**And if you haven't seen the movie, "Rise of the Guardians", go see it. Now. Like, right now. Get your butt up and get to the nearest movie theatre. Go. Watch it. Enjoy… it.**


End file.
